What Do You Wash First?
by Amethyst Veil
Summary: Naruto wants to know what body part Sasuke washes first. But why won't Sasuke tell him? Onshot. Some cussing. Sucky Summary. This was made to be entirely silly. My first fic. No flames. Read and Review. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.


What Do You Wash First?

Sasuke Uchiha was minding his own business before the "Baka(1) Batch" as he liked to call it appeared. "Sooooo, Sasuke," asked the most annoying (in Sasuke's opinion) in the group, Naruto Uzumaki "Which part of your body do you wash first?"

The Uchiha stared at him, dumbfounded. "Why the hell would you need to know that, you usurukontachi(2)?" The blonde glared at the raven. "I asked you a question, bastard, so you better answer."

"What I don't understand is why you would want to know the answer to some ridicules question like that." Naruto glared at him. "Mark my words, Sasuke. By the end of the day, I will know the part of your body that gets washed first!"

Sasuke couldn't stand it. Naruto had been following him around all day (save for the classes they didn't have together) asking him what he washed first. It wasn't as bad at first, due to the fact that Sasuke owns an iPod. Then, to the raven's displeasure, his iPod died.

That was just one reason it was more annoying. Every time that stupid idiot asked him, everyone around them would start to giggle. The poor Uchiha even got kicked out of the library because of the blond. It was somewhat his fault, after all, he was throwing books at Naruto. But, the point was that it was Naruto's fault.

But, lately, that's all Sasuke ever thought. So many things were Naruto's fault in Sasuke's mind. It would seem as though Sasuke had nothing else to worry about other than what the retard was going to do to annoy him today. It drove him insane!

"Hey~! Sasuke!" Speak of the devil (or, think of the devil...). "What. Part. Do. You. Wash. First?" Sasuke stood up. "Eh~ Are you going to tell me?" _BAM!_ Next thing Naruto knew, he was being hit in the face with a chair.

"I escaped for now..." The Uchiha leaned against the wall. "Hey, Sasuke." The raven jumped. "Would you leave me the hell alone you usuru- Oh it's just you." Shikamaru Nara gave a look somewhere between insulted and apathetic. "Gee, thanks. It's just Shikamaru, he's not important."

"That's not what I meant," Sasuke explained. "I thought you were Naruto. I know that's not much better, but... Anyway, that idiot just won't leave me alone! 'What do you wash first?' He keeps asking that and it's annoying!"

"Maybe," Shikamaru thought for a moment, "Maybe you should just tell him what you was first. It'll get him to shut up. By the way, what do you wash first if it's such a secret?"

Sasuke stared at the other teen. "Well," he blushed, "It's...my..."

"Sasuke! Hey! Sasuke, where are you?" The spiky haired blond yelled for his friend. "I'm right here."

Naruto turned around and, sure enough, Sasuke was standing right there. "So, are you giving up? You gonna tell me which part of your body you wash first?"

Sasuke glared at the blue-eyed teen. "I guess I will. But not cause I'm giving up. It's just that its bothersome to run away from you all day..."

"Haha, you sound just like Shikamaru!"

"Yeah, whatever." The youngest Uchiha was dreading what was to come. What if Naruto told people? What if he became the laughing stock of the whole village. _'__Just__please__don__'__t__let__Suigetsu__find__out,__' _The raven thought.

"Soooo?" Great. Now he was going to have to answer. The most embarrassing thing anyone could have possibly asked him. And now the loud-mouth, number one, knuckle-head ninja was going to know his washing routine.

"It's...my..." He paused, a blush creeping across his face.

"Yeah? Go on"

"My toes! I wash my toes first! Happy?" Sasuke looked down, not wanting to see the expression of triumph on Naruto's face when he learned something so pathetic.

"No way..." Naruto didn't know what to think now. Unbelievable.

"Go ahead, laugh. I know you want to. Now you're probably going to tell the whole village. 'The last Uchiha washes his toes first.' Great."

"I won't laugh. I promise."

"Why not?" Sasuke had to ask.

"Because I wash my toes first, too."


End file.
